


Metal de colores

by Xelipoops_Español (Xelipoops)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra's POV, Gen, the galra's side of the war
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelipoops/pseuds/Xelipoops_Espa%C3%B1ol
Summary: Los chismes van y vienen, pero nadie puede prepararte para un enfrentamiento a muerte con los seres más poderosos del Universo: Los Leones de Voltron.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Metal de colores

Las historias sobre los leones suelen ser comunes aquí. Los cuarteles bullen como si fueran una sola voz, llena de chismes para contar:

-¿No oíste? Estuvieron en el asentamiento del planeta de al lado.

-¡Patrañas! La semana pasada atacaron la base principal, ¿cómo podrían haber llegado hasta este sistema?

-Bueno, tal vez sean sólo rumores.

-Aunque también se dice que pueden viajar a cualquier punto de la galaxia con sólo desearlo.

-¡Bah, eso no es factible! Nosotros aún no hemos descubierto la velocidad luz, ¿cómo podrían ellos ir más rápido?

-Dicen que los acompaña un castillo de Altea.

-¿Altea? Imposible. Ese planeta fue el primero que Zarkon destruyó. Hace diez mil años que no existe.

-Será un castillo fantasma, entonces.

Nadie se queda tranquilo con la idea, pero lo cierto es que los leones nunca se han acercado a este lado de la galaxia, así que podríamos haber estado tranquilos. Excepto que no lo estamos. ¿Quién podría dormir sabiendo que, en cualquier momento, un castillo de gente muerta podría aparecer sobre tu cabeza, y dejar salir a esos cinco terrores animales, que aniquilarían todo lo que conoces en un parpadeo para luego simplemente desaparecer?

Así que nos dedicamos al trabajo:

Vigila, entrena, carga y descarga las naves. No bajes la guardia.

Y los días pasan, más o menos dentro de lo normal.

Un día, un general pasó gritando órdenes, diciendo algo de un accidente en un carguero de prisioneros, que aterrizaría en breve. No fue hasta que miré al cielo que me di cuenta: ese carguero no aterrizaría, se estrellaría. Y la razón de su desgracia no podía ser más obvia:

Cinco borrones de colores se retorcían a su alrededor, abriendo fuego contra éste, sin darle oportunidad de defensa.

Uno, amarillo, avanza y destruye todo a su paso.

Dos, rojo, pierde cuidado y el fuego ya no te hará caso.

Tres, azul, puede disparar y luego congelarte.

Cuatro, verde, no puedes verlo pero él puede verte.

Y cinco, negro, a quien más temen, el color de la muerte.

Los rugidos eran lo peor. Un sonido gutural, que parecía atravesar la tierra misma, sacudiendo los huesos y destruyendo nuestros tímpanos.

-¡No se acobarden! ¡Los Galra somos soldados implacables! ¡Victoria o muerte!

\- Los generales siguen gritando, pero eso no detiene el escalofrío que corre por mi espalda, ni por las de mis compañeros.

La nave, finalmente, rendida ante sus atacantes, se deja caer pesadamente contra la superficie del planeta, generando un temblor que por poco tira nuestra torre de comunicaciones. Se pierde de vista entre el follaje que nos rodea, y que tan bien ocultos nos mantiene.

Pero hay un problema con eso: ahora ya no podemos ver a los leones.

Todos nos miramos, nerviosos. Sabemos lo que significa el que nos encuentren. Una pelea a muerte, sin posibilidad de escape. Y si nuestro enemigo eran los mismísimos leones que tantos problemas le daban a la flota del emperador, entonces era evidente quién saldría _vivo_ y victorioso.

Un rugido.

Otro.

Se acercan.

No podemos verlos. ¡¿Dónde están?!

La tierra tiembla.

Varias veces.

Son pasos.

Puedo sentir mis rodillas temblando, mi aliento perdiendo fuerza, mi valor yendo de paseo.

BUM.

Explosiones.

Ya quiero que termine. Por favor, que saqueen el carguero y que se larguen. Que no encuentren la base. _Por favor_ , que no fallen los camuflajes ahora.

Árboles cayendo.

Más explosiones.

Pasos.

...

...

Silencio.

Todos echamos una ojeada alrededor, expectantes. ¿Tuvimos suerte? Tal vez no sabían de nosotros. Tal vez la nave cayó aquí de casualidad.

Tal vez nos vieron y nos ignoraron.

Cualquiera que fuera la razón, me sentí tan aliviado que tuve que emplear toda mi fuerza en no caer allí mismo sobre mis rodillas. Haber visto a los leones y vivir para contarlo. No todos tienen tanta suerte.

Casi nadie, de hecho.

Tuve ganas de llorar. De angustia, de miedo, de alegría. Tal vez lo hice.

BOOM.

La sacudida me tiró de mis pies. Eso fue cerca. Muy cerca. Aterrado, me di vuelta.

Allí, sobre nuestras cabezas, más alto que la torre más alta, estaba el León negro.

 _Negro como la muerte_ , dicen. Pero no la muerte que conocemos. No tienes el honor de morir en batalla, ni de ir al más allá. _Te arrancará tu vida, y la comerá. Serás su prisionero para toda la eternidad._

Nada que hacer. Ningún lugar adónde ir.

A este paso, sólo queda morir.

Mirar como el León abre su boca de metal, carga energía pura en su garganta, se prepara para disparar, **_y morir._**


End file.
